Rochelle's Page 1A
How to Get the Most out of University A student's first year of university can at times be very stressful and exhausting. It is important for them to stay focused on their goals as well as ensure they are staying healthy, managing time and work and enjoying their time at university! Therefore, to provide some valuable tips and information with either current or future students, I have provided a few articles below pertaining to these important factors! Time Management University Of Toronto. (n.d.). Time Management. Retrieved November 20, 2017, from http://academicintegrity.utoronto.ca/time-management This site is directly from the University of Toronto website and shows a list of strategies to aid students pertaining to time management. Some important tips mentioned in the article include using planners, beginning large projects early and preparing destresser activities in advance (ex. Exercising, going for a walk, etc.) One tip that I feel is very important mentions that as a new student, you should be prepared for any emergency or personal issue that could take place. For example, in the case of an illness, family emergency or weather issue, a student should know what to do (speak with a teacher, know what medical services are available, etc.). One final statement mentioned in the article proclaims that by starting assignments in advance, this will lessen the chance of plagiarism as well as stress. This is an important tip as these two factors can determine whether or not students will make it to second year. I think this article very clearly covers the most important aspects of time management in University and could be of great assistance to anyone struggling to maintain and regulate their time. Managing Money in University Haury, A. C. (2012, July 15). Money Management For College Students. Retrieved November 20, 2017, from https://www.investopedia.com/financial-edge/0712/money-management -for-college-students.aspx One of the most crucial and stressful aspects of University is the price, as well as money management. University is very expensive and a student must(most often) pay for tuition, residence, meals and travelling. This article provides important tips about managing money to ensure that a students spending is regulated. The most significant tip was that a student should create a list of what they consider to be the most essential and least essential items. For example, the most important items would include hygienic products and food. Some items that could be not as essential include buying unnecessary gadgets and going on trips to the movies. This is a very important tip as it will remind a student to prioritize specific items. Some other important tips include buying used textbooks, online textbook downloads and getting a meal plan. The bottom line is, although University is very expensive, it is still possible to cut down on some of your spending to potentially save for either future education or perhaps something more significant such as a future vacation. Either way, this article is very helpful for any students hoping to cut down their spending throughout their school year. Balancing Work and Life Knowles, E. (2017, October). How to balance work and study. Retrieved November 20, 2017, from https://www.prospects.ac.uk/applying-for-university/university-life/how-to-balance -work-and-study This final article is very significant as it takes the previous two topics discussed and brings them together. One of the hardest aspects of university is balancing your school work and a job. This article first discusses the benefits of working a part-time job throughout university. Some benefits include extra money, social networking connections as well as aiding in time management (ex. if you work in the morning, do school work in the evenings). Although, the article also warns that as a student, you should only been working 10-15 hours at a week (maximum). If there are any busier weeks or exam times, you should discuss these times with your manager to ensure you can best balance your work life as well as studies. The article also mentions how important it is to state in your resume and job interview that you are a student and what kind of hours you are willing to work. This ensures that your manager will be willing to make changes and alter your schedule so that you can properly manage your time. This article is essential to any students looking to balance a job as well as an education and I would highly recommend reading this article before deciding whether or not to work.